


this is hers

by spheeris1



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-everything, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble :: Piper POV :: post-prison :: "That's real magic in a world full of silly tricks and Piper Chapman has so much more up her sleeve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is hers

/ /

There's a few scars now, the ones that are seen and asked about by brave souls, the people who never knew her before this moment and when she smiles instead of shies away, oh, that's when they think something other than her truth will fall from her lips, something that fits her pretty blue eyes and her fine voice and her lean, blonde-lady body, but she loves it when their eyes flicker with silent shock, when they realize that she isn't at all what they think.

That's real magic in a world full of silly tricks and Piper Chapman has so much more up her sleeve.

/ /

That's Pennsatucky's busted teeth.  
That's Larry's infidelity, Polly's betrayal.  
That's Stella's big mistake.

Slick white, sore sometimes, words on the skin. It's all mantras, it's all water under the bridge but she's still drowning – just a bit, just a bit, just a little bit – and so she pumps her arms harder, breaking waves and breaking faces and breaking hearts.

Everything is broken, after all. You start out whole and then world gets to work on shattering you, piece by piece, you are torn apart and you are the marks left behind in this life's wake.

And you're the marks you leave behind, too.

/ /

It comes to her, once in a while, beckoning from some other existence--

_so beautiful, so wild, and it feels like this is hers and hers alone, this feeling is hers and sure, it's a secret from everyone else, but she looks at Alex's face, finally sated and asleep, and it feels so beautiful, so wild, and this is hers, this moment is hers and no one else's and Alex's lips part quietly and that's where Piper wants to live, right on the curve of Alex's sweet fucking mouth_

\--and there's a crack, tremors from a long ago natural disaster, and there's a scar no one can see.

/ /

Smoke and mirrors, that's the game everyone plays, and Piper just walks on by. 

Walk on by the couples lying to each other, walk on by the parents full of judgment and the children full of resentment, walk on by and don't look back, you learn not to look back because what good will it do?

And the sidewalk feels nice underneath her feet.  
And the sun burns hot on back of her neck, on the tops of her shoulders.  
And it's all mantras, it's all water under the bridge, it's magic, that's what this is – pushing past the bars, prison like a tattoo against her bones, grinning while everyone else frets and freaks out – and it's all smoke and mirrors but Piper gets it now, Piper gets it at long last.

This is hers.

This life is hers.

This is her moment and no one else's.

/ /

...so beautiful, so wild, and it feels like Piper wants to live right here and nowhere else...

/ /

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> i know i need to finish the epilogue to that other story but this had to happen. all the thanks to kurt vile's 'pretty pimpin' & to talking with a fellow writer.


End file.
